


Quiet Revelations

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Ready for the Bettys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Ferb is a smart kid. He knew he hadn't made that secret agent lair.





	1. Chapter 1

Ferb knew Perry’s secret.

Phineas didn’t- he’d assumed Ferb had made the hideout, had gleefully gone along, then tucked it in the logbook. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But Ferb knew that he hadn’t made that lair, hadn’t made those gadgets, and knew there was only one other family member with that first initial.

He also knew, however, that there had to be a reason it was a secret. Anyone with half a brain, which Perry clearly had, would have known that he and Phineas could have helped greatly with the gizmos.

So he didn’t say anything, at first. He could be patient.

But Perry either didn’t realize he knew or didn’t mind, because there was never a note slipped under his pillow or midnight text that led back to the secret agent hideout under the house.

So, after a week, he sought the platypus out.

It was late- nearly midnight. Everyone else had already gone to bed, including Perry, but it was easy enough to scoop him up off the end of his bed.

Perry wearily blinked his eyes open, letting out a soft chitter, but lying limp. Ferb crept downstairs before setting Perry down on the couch and sitting opposite from him.

“I know.”

He was never one for big dramatic speeches. That was his brother’s thing, and he left him to it. He was happy to just be in the thick of the building process and on one of the front seats once it got running. But curiosity was something that both Flynn-Fletcher boys shared, and he couldn’t just leave this be.

“Crrrcherr?” Perry just chittered again.

To that, Ferb just reached up and tugged the painting above the couch down, revealing a round mechanical hole that disappeared into the house. His pajamas’s lapels rustled, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up at the slight chill.

“I assume we’re not supposed to know, that you didn’t say anything.”

Perry didn’t move, but something in his eyes shifted.

“I know you’re Agent P, and that you’re smarter than you let on.”

Suddenly, Perry’s entire body, entire self, changed. He shifted up, so he was sitting the same way a human would, and his eyes uncrossed. Reaching into some sort of hidden pocket in his chest, he tugged out a pamphlet.

_So You’ve Discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent._

Ferb flipped it open and scanned the contents.

_Protecting the world from evil… cover story… specially bred or hand-picked from the wild… cannot stay._

He stopped at that last one.

**_Due to security reasons, once an agent is discovered, they cannot stay. They must leave their host family and be adopted by another. Attempting to help the agent in the past has resulted in hosts becoming harmed, so it is for their safety and the safety of the agent._ **

“Ah.” Ferb folded the packet. “So, that’s why?”

Perry nodded, hands crossed.

“What if I don’t tell anyone that I know?”

Perry shook his head, but his deep brown eyes were wavering slightly, tearing up.

“Wait!” Ferb snapped his fingers. “You’re our pet, but Phineas was the one who signed the adoption papers. Would that mean that as long as he doesn’t know, you can stay?”

Perry pointed at a headline that said ‘Against Protocol.’

It was strange, having a conversation where he was the one who did all the talking.

“Do you want to leave?”

Perry shook his head.

“Are there cameras in this house?”

Perry paused for a moment, before nodding and holding up two fingers.

“Are they watching us now?”

Another head shake.

Ferb smiled. “I won’t let it slip. Although you know how much of a gossip I can be…”

Brown eyes stared up at him, before suddenly Perry grinned, and reached up to pull Ferb into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews loved! This was a bit old but I hadn't written in a while so I wanted to polish it up for a bit of practice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferb has a few questions.

Perry noticed small notes popping up every once in a while. Always in inconspicuous places, like tucked inside his nap bed or under Ferb's pillow. They were usually on green post its, although sometimes on fancy stationary Candace had given Ferb as part of a Christmas present one year.

_"How long have you been an agent?"_

_"Do the missions usually involve Candace or us?"_

_"Did they do any experiments on you?"_

Some of them, Perry just wrote an X, if it was too personal. Mostly those were questions about his childhood in training or classified information. 

**"Since I was hatched."**

**"Not usually."**

**"Not that I recall."**

It was strange, having the Flynn-Fletcher curiosity aimed at him in a way that wasn't accusing, but simply... wondering. Ferb had taken it in stride, which likely came from knowing Perry couldn't have told him without risking being reassigned.

" _Do you usually fight the same person?_ " **Yes**.

" _Am I allowed to ask who it is?"_ **No**.

" _Can I look at the tech in the lair again sometime?_ " **Maybe**.

For two weeks, there was a note hidden somewhere every day. Always where Perry would find it, never where another family member or a security sweep would. Taped to the bottom of his food dish that Ferb had handled that day. On the inside of the tree entrance, colored the same as the wood. Slipped from Ferb's hand to under his body when Perry moved over to snuggle on his bed.

For three days at the end, however, he didn't see any. Ferb didn't give any hints he was hiding them better, so Perry assumed the questions were over.

At least until one last note, folded into an origami swan, landed on his back. He checked to make sure Phineas was sound asleep before unfolding it.

" _Are we just a cover_?"

Perry moved to reach for a pen, then thought better of it. Instead, he nudged his way under Ferb's arm, let out a contented churr, and nuzzled the top of his head under Ferb's chin.

There was a nearly inaudible breath out, and Perry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little more to this story and to make sure Ferb knew that Perry still cared. I love reviews!


End file.
